Bowser (Fanon)/Omniversia999
"Bwahahaha! Hollyleaf, Rick Sanchez, Morty Smith, Kirby, Reimu, greetings, all. I am very glad that you've finally made it, just in time to see the creation of my biggest project yet. With all six Infinity Stones in my grasp, it's time to begin. Watch and weep!" '--Bowser' Summary Backstory Warning: May contain spoilers. King Bowser Koopa was the only son of a lone blacksmith from the Lost Island. A few years he hatched, his birth mother died of cancer. Distressed, his father committed suicide shortly after, while he witnessed it. Of course you might think he was too young to remember such a thing, but he actually has a good memory, but he does not remember who they were. All he remembered was that he was taken under the stewardship of a lone wizard named Kamek, who took him from his home just two seconds flat afterward. But even then, it was vague. Kamek was the only parent figure he had, and over time, he was taught in the ways of magic and sorcery as he grew up. One day, he had a wife who had died after Bowser Junior was born. Unlike his father, Bowser was unwilling to die of grief with his son already born. He had seven adoptive children, and one day, Bowser decided to assault the Mushroom Kingdom. He had turned the Toads into rocks, bricks, and horsetail plants. He stormed the castle and even kidnapped Peach and stole her power. But, one day, Mario showed up, and he and his brother mowed down his army without even so much as a few soilders. They went to his castle and defeated him, rescuing Peach and undoing his curse. But, the Koopa King wasn't done yet. He clashed with Mario for eight hundred years, until the fateful day. Mario and Peach were now lawfully wedded, and now, Bowser knew that his window of opportunity was closed, and with the two married, he had no choice but to leave them be. Angry at his failure, Bowser looked out elsewhere for achieve his goal, and the only place left to go, was out. He knew that there were other universes out there, and beyond that, he knew that there was something else. He did not know what it was, but it was an object or a group of objects of great power. Changing his plans, he called back his Koopa army, and set forth for the wider multiverse in order to search for this mysterious power, which he would use for himself. He would encounter and fight many enemies in this journey, but to him, the struggle will be worth it. Personality The flame-haired, fire-breathing King of the Koopas is a powerful fighter and sorcerer who could never be described as a quitter. He never gave up trying to capture Peach and defeat Mario for over eight hundred years until his window of opportunity closed forever, and it would take him a thousand more years to give up on even more achieving goals, being very ambitious. He deeply misses his dead parents greatly, and cries at the sight of his baby pictures, which were the only things left of his parents that he had with him, and tries to avoid any questions about where he came from or who his ancestors were, and sometimes even has outbursts and breaks into rage if they were persistent and keep on asking. He is generally a stubborn individual who would stop at nothing to achieve his goals, and he even sometimes tries to bust through the problem. However, he is quite smart, and he even takes long hours planning his next move. He is very clever, although he can overlook a few things on his plan from time to time. He acts as a leader to his troops, whether they are old or they are new, and selects those whom he thinks are cool or useful. If his plans involving an item backfire and it goes rogue, he will proceed to help the people who had accidentally unleashed it, especially if they never knew about it in the first place. He is also shown to be as horrified as others when some worlds are destroyed, although he sometimes does not care if other worlds die. Deep down, he has a sadness within him, and isn't afraid to admit it with people very close to him, who are few and far in between. Statistics Tier: High 1-C | High 1-C | High 1-C, '''likely '''Low 1-B | At least''' Low 1-B''' Name: Bowser Koopa Gender: Male Age: '''38 biologically and mentally, around 3,800 in human/Earth years '''Classification: Koopa, King of the Koopas, Star Child Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Supernatural Mind, Pyrokinesis, Hydrokinesis, Ice Manipulation, Electrokinesis, Terrakinesis, Sonic Roar, Breath Attack (Can breathe fire or ice from his mouth), Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Magic, Danmaku, Gravity Manipulation (Can alter gravity at will with a simple roar or a snap of a finger), Poison Manipulation, Spike Projection (Can shot his spikes out of his shell and regrow them), Shockwave Generation, Size Manipulation (Can grow to giant size by various means, as well as the ability to change one's size whenever he pleases), Plant Manipulation (Caused vines to ensnare and wrap around two soldiers from the Confederacy of Worlds), Petrification (Turned said soldiers into stone via magic), Black Hole Generation (Sucked the remains of the soldiers into a black hole), Summoning, One-Man Army, Supernatural Combat (Bowser ought an entire millitia sent from the Confederacy of Worlds, which consisted of skilled nature-benders, magicians, and robotic beings. He is also able to harm gods, who are very powerful.), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm ghosts), Meteor Summoning, Self-Sustenance (Type 1, Can survive in space without a problem, and can breathe in water), Regeneration (High-Godly, he returned unharmed from being erased from existence by an SCP-063 after it was used on him.), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Dragon-Turtle Physiology (Bowser's species has characteristics of both dragons and turtles.), Acasuality (Type 1, see Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time and Yoshi's Island DS, where he went into the past twice, messed a few things up, and in both of which, he went out completely unscathed.), Infinite Self-Resurrection, Light Manipulation (Temporarily blinded the new Seal Team Ricks with a flash of light before escaping), Homing Attack, Spin Attack, Wind Manipulation, Tornado Creation (Spinning in his shell when stationary can cause a tornado to appear), Weather Manipulation, Dimensional Storage (His shell has a hammer space-type storage inside, unrelated to toon-force.), Teleportation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation/Time Travel, Timestream Shift, Dimensional Travel, Portal Creation, Reality Warping (He can warp space to open a portal to go to anywhere he wishes, ranging from the cosmos to other worlds and even other timelines.), Darkness Manipulation (Can cover a place in darkness.), Status Effect Inducement (Can curse somebody, transmute them, etc.), Chain Manipulation (Can cause chains to appear and ensnare the target), Necromancy (He can resurrect the dead into any state, usually as skeletons), Cosmic Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can attack one's soul and/or spirit, can put his soul back together through willpower), Power Nullification (When ensnared, Bowser's victims are unable to use their abilities, mainly magic.), Mind Manipulation, Morality Manipulation (Bowser is a smooth talker who is capable of deceiving strong-willed beings.), Matter Manipulation (At Subatomic Level, as he caused a nuclear explosion by splitting a single atom.), Evolution Manipulation (turned back the clock on several people and regressed them into mouselike creatures.), Hacking (Bowser knows his way around computers, able to program an entire simulation the size of an actual universe.), Resistance to Cosmic Awareness (Can deceive beings by likes the cats of StarClan), Extra Life Inducement (Gave Openstar, Moonstar, and Jaguarstar nine lives of their own.), Prophecy Construction (Told the medicine cats of the five Clans that three tribes will spell certain doom unless the black one on two legs comes.), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Reading, Resistance to Possession (Training in magic for so long has made him immune to abilities like possession and body hopping), Resistance to Madness Manipulation (Type 2, Dragon-Koopa brains are made to withstand mind poisoning, Type 3, see his resistance to Mind Manipulation, and Type 5, Bowser could perceive beings of madness and discord that would make a normal man insane (or even killed) just by looking at them.), Resistance to Existence Erasure (He returned after being erased from existence by an SCP-063 and came out strangely unharmed), Resistance to Radiation Manipulation, Resistance to Matter Manipulation and Transmutation, Resistance to Cosmic Manipulation (He can walk through black holes without a scratch, and he is immune to spaghettification and Hawking Radiation), and Resistance to Explosion Manipulation (Survived the Big Crunch and the Big Bang nigh-simultaneously at the epicenter of it all while fatigued.) in base form. |''' All base abilities, plus Immortality (Type 7, Dry Bowser is the undead form of Bowser.), Bone Manipulation, Skeleton Physiology, and Immunity to Heat Manipulation (Bowser's bones are immune to heat.) '''| '''All base abilities amplified. |''' All base abilities greatly amplified. Enhanced Time Manipulation, Temporal Empowerment (When in possession, the Time Stone would grant the user the full strength of time itself.), Age Manipulation (With the time stone, one can alter the age of characters and objects to the desired age.), Temporal Awareness (Bowser found out about a shift in timelines caused by his fight against Professor Paradox and a younger version of Rick in the past, and retained that memory even when losing the Time Stone.), Timestream Shift, Time Acceleration, Time Reduction, and Time Stopping (With the Time Stone, one would be able to shift the timestream to a desired speed.) with the Time Stone. Enhanced Spatial Manipulation, Spatial Empowerment (When in posession, the Space Stone would embrace the user with the full power of space itself.), Space Manipulation, Space Deletion (With the Space Stone, one can add or delete any amount of space on any dimensional scale.), and Gravity Generation (The Space Stone allows the user to generate a gravity well, even going as far as a creating black hole.) with the Space Stone. Enhanced Reality Warping, Law Manipulation (With the Reality Stone in hand, one can rewrite themselves.), World Manipulation (Bowser altered the Kanto region with the Reality Stone, converting the entire place into his personal stronghold.), True Illusion (Rick Sanchez used the stone to turn someone's hallucinations of nightmarish into the real deal while experimenting with the Reality Stone), and Virtual Warping (If wanted, then one can use its power like a computer.) with the Reality Stone. Raw Power, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction (With the Power Stone in hand, one would be able to raise or lower the raw power of others), Aura, Durability Negation (The Power Stone is capable of allowing the user to bypass durability.), Power Resistance (With the Power Stone in hand, Rick's robot was able to resist heavier blows than normal.), and Power Nullification (Made Arceus easy-kill when Bowser got aggravated, nullified Reimu's abilities.) with the Power Stone. Psionics, Aura, Inner World Creation, Memory World Creation (The Mind Stone is capable of creating a world out of the subconscious of a person.), Fear Manipulation, Mental Breakdown (Bowser used the Mind Stone to induce visions of fear and heavy trauma that destroyed the mind of the President of the Confederacy of Worlds, effectively reducing him and his followers into vegetables in the mind. It is also capable of breaking hiveminds.), and Consciousness Shattering (Bowser shattered the consciousness of Arceus after fighting him in his inner world. Even if he is under the Mind Stone, he can shatter the consciousness of the one weilding it.) with the Mind Stone. Enhanced Soul Manipulation, Soul Creation (With the Soul Stone, one can create any soul they want with ease.), Soul Destruction (Bowser destroyed half of StarClan and the Dark Forest as a warning shot to the Clans to not mess with him.), Spiritual Aura, Exorcism (With the Soul Stone, Kirby removed thousands of psychotic spirits from King Dedede, Bandana Dee, and Meta Knight.), Soul Resonation (Kirby had resonated the souls of his friends with his own to fight against the evil spirits.), Afterlife Prevention (The Soul Stone can ban someone from a specific afterlife.), Afterlife Transport (With the Soul Stone in hand, Rick put his Jerry's soul into Hell after he was killed.), Soulnado Generation (To keep Wander and Sylvia at bay, Bowser had caught them at a graveyard and caused thousands of spirits and souls to go into a tornado, throwing them into another part of the universe.), Soul Materialization (Bowser turned someone's soul into a pebble before squashing it.), and Soul Restoration (With the Soul Stone in hand, one can restore a soul as well as destroy it.) with the Soul Stone. Attack Potency: High Complex Multiverse Level (Bowser had fought toe to toe with powerful eleven-dimensional beings like Doctor Manhattan. Rick Sanchez of Universe C-137 had talked about M-Theory and about the multiverse, and he stated that the infinite sets of worlds existed in an infinite set of infinity themselves. That was during Bowser's attack on the Seattle of the replacement world.)' | High Complex Multiverse Level' (Dry Bowser the living skeleton of the Koopa King, retaining his powers and abilities. He is only slightly weaker.) | High Complex Multiverse Level, '''likely '''Low Hyperverse Level (Fought Void Termina, who was that strong.) |''' At least Low Hyperverse Level''' (The Infinity Stones vastly exceeded his Giga Bowser form) Speed: Immeasurable (Bowser is able to move in a place without time or supertime, as he had visited a world wiped out for an unknown reason. It is devoid of time on a high-dimensional scale and no longer has any space to move around in. He had stated he had been in what remained of a powerful empire after it was erased.)' | Immeasurable' (Due to his only weight being bones, Dry Bowser is faster and lighter.) | Immeasurable | At least''' Immeasurable''' Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Bowser is capable of carrying objects of higher-dimensional mass like they were pebbles. The Infinity Stones have higher-dimensional mass, and most people would need equipment or a special gauntlet to hold them.) | Immeasurable '(Should not be any stronger or weaker.) '| Immeasurable | At least''' Immeasurable''' Striking Strength: High Complex Multiversal | High Complex Multiversal | High Complex Multiversal, '''likely '''Low Hyperversal | '''At least Low Hyperversal''' Durability: High Complex Multiverse Level (During some brutal fights with eleven-dimensional beings, Bowser had been proven capable of tanking their attacks easily.)' | High Complex Multiverse Level '(Slightly more durable.) | High Complex Multiverse Level, likely Low Hyperverse Level (During his fight against Astral Birth Void, he had taken a lot of punishment with ease.)' | '''At least' Low Hyperverse Level''' Stamina: Extremely High, Limitless with prep |''' Limitless '''| Limitless |''' Limitless '''Range: Extended melee range with physical punches, Hundreds of meters to Intergalactic with projectiles, Planetary via Resurgens Inferos and Heremus Gelida, Interstellar via Hypernova technique, Varies with magic, High Complex Multiversal at peak, up to Low Hyperversal via teleportation and portals. Standard Equipment: Hammers, Spiked Balls, Koopa Clown Car, Double-Sided Trident, etc. Intelligence: Supergenius (Should be comparable to Rick Sanchez, who was able to tell when he was inside a simulation and learn how to fabricate an origin story while tricking his captors into downloading a virus made to give him full control over their equipment. Bowser is able to effortlessly think up the blueprints of a double-mode battle mech and a giant castle that was inspired by the Citadel of Ricks. Even before going into the wider multiverse, Bowser had prior knowledge of the Warriors universe, the Adventure Time universe, and the Rick and Morty multiverse and some of the characters within them. Bowser is able to command an entire army composed of trillions, even if they are planes apart from him and/or each other.) Weaknesses: Bowser, while extremely smart, is arrogant and sometimes lets his anger get the better of him. He is very stressed out about his past, and was once afraid of clowns (Which ironically gave him the inspiration for his Koopa Clown Car). The Tanooki Suit can allow its user to overcome his petrification ability. |''' Due to being nothing but bones, Dry Bowser is unable to eat, sleep, or feel. Otherwise, it is the same. |''' Same as before, plus Giga Bowser could only last so long and take so much punishment before reverting back to his base. |''' Still is just as arrogant as before, and still occasionally lets his anger get the better of him. '''Key: Base | Dry Bowser | Giga Bowser | w. Infinity Stones Notable Attacks/Techniques Koopa Claw: One of Bowser's most basic weapons is his claws. With his claws, he can scratch at the enemy with a bony material harder than diamonds. Bowser Bomb: Bowser can jump up and slam on the ground with all of his weight. This ability can cause people to loose their grip and trip and/or create a wind that can blow people back when it is used, and he can grab the unlucky person underneath with his horns. Shellspin: Bowser can tuck his body into his shell and spin at an alarming rate. He can even make a wind current with it if he so wanted to. Shockwave Stomp: Bowser jumps up and stomps on the ground, creating two circular shockwaves that expand for a while before disappearing. It could be used multiple times. Pyrokinesis * Fire Breath: Bowser's fire breath works the same as its canonical ability, and can burn with a heat that is as hot, if not hotter than that of our Sun. * Fireballs: Bowser can spit out a concentrated fireball at a selected target. Multiple shots can be fired at once, and some fireballs can blow up. Different colored fireballs behave in different ways. Bowser is not just able to spit out fireballs, he can also summon them and throw them like Mario is able to. * Magma Bombs: Bowser is also able to summon magma rocks, which can explode and leave a small pool of lava upon the area they blew up on. * Resurgens Inferos: Latin for Rising Hell, Bowser can cause a storm of fire to erupt and heat up the planet, causing its become a barren desert, effectively cooking a normal human man into fried chicken if so much as a mile away from him. Glaciokinesis * Ice Breath: Bowser can also spit out a torrent of frozen, icy air that can freeze somebody in a block of ice if hit. It stings you at temperatures below what is scientifically possible. * Ice Balls: Likewise, Bowser can spit and/or throw balls of ice, and can direct them into different formations. Unlike with the fire, Bowser's ice is not color-coded, and thus, it is also harder to predict. * Ice Formations: Bowser can also summon solid ice, which can be made into different formations, some of which can freeze the surrounding area. * Heremus Gelida: Latin for Frozen Wastes, Bowser can cause a massive snowstorm that can engulf the entire earth in ten seconds flat. The world becomes buried in snow, and will imprison any moving animal in a block of ice. Counterpart to Resurgens Inferos. Spike Shooting: Bowser can eject his spikes from his shell at high speeds and regrow them almost instantaneously. Star Spin: Like with Mario, Luigi, and Rosalina, Bowser is capable of the Star Spin, an ability that he had learned in the cosmos. Blinding Flash: A flash of light is summoned, temporarily blinding foes so he can escape. Terrakinesis: Bowser is able to manipulate the earth itself, channeling rocks into any shape he desires, including create a rocky shield around himself to roll around in. It has no specific techniques within it. Petrification: The target will be turned into stone. It does not matter what kind of stone the target turns into. Although, the Tanooki suit can reverse that ability with relative ease. Botanokinesis: The power to manipulate plant life. Bowser can cause vines to ensnare the target as he wishes. He can even make them suck the life energy out of you. Electrokinesis * Cloud Charging: Bowser can charge up clouds with electricity and direct them to shoot lightning at the target. He can also create storms with this. * Electricity Sphere: A sphere of electricity forms in Bowser's hand, and he can throw it at the target and fatally kill them if they don't have the right defenses. * Mechanical Reanimation: Machines can be reactivated by electricity. Chain Summoning/Manipulation: Bowser can summon metal chains from the ground, said chains would obey his command. He can charge them with fire, ice, or electrical energy, and these chains can nullify any magic besides his own once wrapped around the target. Portal Creation: Bowser can summon portals to go anywhere in time, space, or in any universe in which he so desires. * Black Holes/White Holes: He can also open black holes and white holes. Black holes suck everything in, and white holes eject things out. He can change portals into black holes or white holes if he wished, and can change them into portals as well. * Summoning: '''He can even use them to summon beings to aid in his cause. He can summon anyone or anything he wants. '''Extra Life Creation: In similar yet stronger ways to StarClan, Bowser can induce extra lives onto people, each with a chosen gift. He had done so to turn three random former warriors into leaders in their own rank. Prophecy Construction: With his power, Bowser could create prophecies, and he did this when he went to the Warriors World. These prophecies tend to come true in eerie ways. Notable Weapons/Equipment Koopa Clown Car: Bowser's old mode of transportation. What most do not know is that it was a byproduct of his own phobia of clowns. Even without it, he still uses it for some reason. Bowser Mech: The Koopa King owns a giant robot with two modes. One mode is for faster travel, and another mode for more advanced combat. Hammers: Bowser is capable of summoning hammers in his hands and throwing them at the target like a normal Hammer Bro would. As Dry Bowser, the hammers are replaced with throwable bones. Double-Sided Trident: A double trident that Bowser uses as a melee weapon. He had obtained said trident through unknown means. He can use it to suck magic out, and can charge it with electricity or heat it or cool it. Regeneration Potion: Bowser tends to hate being Dry Bowser, and he was first reduced to this bag of bones during one of his fights with Mario. Contrary to popular belief, his son did not throw him into a pot of potion to revive him, but to regenerate his flesh. Smash Balls: To transform into the ferocious Giga Bowser, a Smash Ball is required. Before going off to the wider multiverse, Bowser collected a good lot of them to take with him while the people in his kingdom were preparing in their own ways. Infinity Stones: Six powerful stones that can wipe out the multiverse, and although their functions are similar to the Marvel ones, the way they behave is altered a bit. * Space Stone: The Space Stone is a blue stone that can warp and rearrange the fabric of space and manipulate gravity. Its role in the story is yet to be revealed, as where it is, but Bowser is planned to collect all six. * Time Stone: The Time Stone is a green stone with power over time. Its role in the story is yet to be revealed, as where it is, but Bowser is planned to collect all six. * Power Stone: The Power Stone is a purple stone with control over energy. Its role in the story is yet to be revealed, as where it is, but Bowser is planned to collect all six. * Mind Stone: The Mind Stone is a yellow stone with control over the mind. Its role in the story is yet to be revealed, as where it is, but Bowser is planned to collect all six. * Reality Stone: The Reality Stone is a red stone with control over reality. Its role in the story is yet to be revealed, as where it is, but Bowser is planned to collect all six. * Soul Stone: The Soul Stone is an orange stone with control over life and death. Its role in the story is yet to be revealed, as where it is, but Bowser is planned to collect all six. Notes: Note 1: I am planning to put my fanon Bowser in a fanfic on Archive of Your Own. Said fanfic would be a mystical sci-fi/fantasy adventure with a bit of comedy to lighten it up. * Note 1.5: My fanfic is already in work. The link will soon be added. Note 2: Originally, I was going to do an Eye of Horus, but, I changed it to the Infinity Stones to make more of a story out of it. Note 3: '''This is going to go through some MAJOR revisions. I might be classifying different versions of him through different stories. Matches '''Victories: Losses: ''' '''Inconclusive Matches: (1) * Mewtwo (Mewtwo's Profile) (Speed was equalized, both were at High 1-C. Bowser wasn't allowed to have an extra life while Mewtwo wasn't allowed Mega Mewtwo Y.) Gallery Giga Bowser SSBR.png Dry Bowser SSBU Style.png Category:Tier 1 Category:Omniversia999